


Oregano in the Autumn

by KatTheFirePheonixWolf



Category: Real Person Fiction, The Real Ghostbusters RPF, Voice Actor RPF - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Jokes, Cute Kids, Gen, Harm to Animals, Weed Jokes, a few kids get injured but it doesn't go into detail, generation z brand nihilism, kinda? an animal cries out in distress but it's not actually harmed, mentions of vomit, nuclear war is mentioned but doesn't happen, oregano mistaken for weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 13:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12410760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatTheFirePheonixWolf/pseuds/KatTheFirePheonixWolf
Summary: Maurice picked up the bag of what was probably weed. "Fuck yeah, smoke weed everyday!" he said, excited.Lorenzo looked at Maurice, frowning. "That's not weed, that's oregano... and you really shouldn't be smoking weed or oregano..."Maurice smirked. "What is this, an after school special?" (warning for mentions of vomit and a nuclear war that doesn't actually happen. also an animal cries out in distress but the kid quickly lets it go)





	Oregano in the Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> heroes unlimited is still happening, but i'm in college right now, but i really wanted to write something!  
> so have some voice actors as kids living in the same suburb?  
> idk, this is a weird au  
> warning for mentions of vomit and a nuclear war that doesn't happen. also an animal crying out in distress but the child holding it lets it go

It was a few weeks before Halloween, and the kids of the suburbs were getting ready for it...  
  
4 of the kids, who were all boys, were roaming around the neighbourhood.  
  
"I think this will be the last Halloween the Earth will ever have." Arsenio, who was the only black kid of the group, said in a tone that made him feel superior. "What with the threat of nuclear war and such."  
  
Frank's eyes were wide. "What's a new-clear?"  
  
Lorenzo rolled his eyes. "Arsenio, Frank's only 6 years old. Let him stay in bliss about his upcoming death."  
  
Frank tilted his head. "My old dog died. Is it when you lie down for a while?"  
  
Maurice frowned. "Please keep his innocence, you two."  
  
Arsenio then looked at Maurice, eyebrows raised. "Okay, fine."  
  
Frank tripped over a bag on the ground. He let out a loud squeal, and cried.  
  
"Frank!" Lorenzo ran over to Frank, helping him up. "Are you okay?"  
  
Frank cried more. "I got a boo boo..."  
  
Lorenzo helped him up. "C'mon, I'll bring you to your dad. He'll know what to do."  
  
Arsenio looked at the bag on the ground. "Is that weed?"  
  
Maurice picked up the bag of what was probably weed. "Fuck yeah, smoke weed everyday!" he said, excited.  
  
Lorenzo looked at Maurice, frowning. "That's not weed, that's oregano... and you really shouldn't be smoking weed or oregano..."  
  
Maurice smirked. "What is this, an after school special?"  
  
Frank squealed, and ran up to Maurice, completely disregarding his injury. "I wanna try the weed!"  
  
Arsenio could only frown as he watched the other three... "I'm with Lorenzo here, you shouldn't smoke either of those. We're only kids, Maurice. Who knows what will happen to us if we smoke that."  
  
Maurice looked at Arsenio. "I want to smoke this dank kush."  
  
"Yay! Dank kush!" Frank squealed.  
  
"Maurice..." Lorenzo said, walking up to him, touching him on the shoulder. "I don't trust you with this. And you wanna know why?"  
  
Maurice's eyes widened. "Why?"  
  
Lorenzo closed his eyes. "Because you ate a ladybug, and vomited on Laura's dress 5 seconds later. She loved that dress, and you ruined it."  
  
Maurice stuck his tongue out. "Ew, girls have cooties, anyway."  
  
Lorenzo looked right in Maurice's eyes. "You're not getting it-"  
  
Maurice ran off, screaming. "I'M GONNA SMOKE THIS WEED!"  
  
Arsenio blinked in astonishment. "Are white kids always like this?"  
  
Lorenzo looked right at Arsenio. "First of all, he's Jewish, and second of all, he's just an idiot."  
  
Frank wasn't paying any attention, and was playing in a puddle.  
  


* * *

  
  
Maurice ended up in the hospital for smoking oregano, and ended up getting a 2 day ban from hanging out with his friends.  
  
"Where's Maurice?" Frank asked, looking around.  
  
"Banned for hanging out with us, even though I said no to him about smoking the oregano." Lorenzo said, frowning.  
  
"Your fault for not stopping him." Arsenio pointed out.  
  
"I tried to stop him, but he ran off and I couldn't catch up with him!" Lorenzo replied.  
  
"Because you're bigger then the other kids." Arsenio said.  
  
"Yeah, so? I'm big boned!" Lorenzo said, angrily.  
  
"That's what they all say." Arsenio replied, staring at Lorenzo.  
  
"I found a frog!" Frank said, holding a frog. "I'm gonna name it Timmy!"  
  
"That's great, Frank." Lorenzo said, looking at Frank. He smiled.  
  
Frank smiled a wide smile. "It's my son! I'm a parent!"  
  
Lorenzo nodded, then sat down on the pavement. "I miss Maurice."  
  
Arsenio sat down next to him. "Yeah, I miss him too."  
  
Frank pet the frog, looking happy. The frog let out a "REEEEEEEEEEEEEE" and tried squirming out of his arms. Frank didn't notice. Frank never noticed when things went wrong.  
  
"Let go of the frog, Frank." Arsenio ordered, looking a bit mad.  
  
Frank looked at Arsenio. "Why? It's farting."  
  
"No, it's screaming." Lorenzo said.  
  
Frank let go of the frog. "Bye bye, Timmy."  
  
Timmy hopped away into a nearby pond.  
  
Frank sat down next to the two. "When's Maurice coming back?"  
  
"He's coming back tomorrow, Frank." Lorenzo stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Tomorrow will be a good day!" Frank squealed.  
  
"Maybe." Arsenio said, scratching his chin. "Maybe."

**Author's Note:**

> frank welker is a pure boy  
> a little puppy of a boy  
> i love him  
> also, more heroes unlimited is in the works, but i'm gonna post a peter venkman backstory fic before i post "uprising, part 2"!  
> so it'll be posted eventually!  
> until then, i gotta get to my studies!


End file.
